Wedding Bells
by spuffygrl
Summary: Buffy and Spike knew each other back in high school but after he left without a word. Years later, they bump into each other at the most unconventional of times, Dawn’s wedding. Now Buffy has to hide her secret from him, a secret that involves them both.
1. Flashback

**Summary**: Buffy and Spike knew each other back in high school but after he left without a word. Years later, they bump into each other at the most unconventional of times, Dawn's wedding. Now Buffy has to hide her secret from him, a secret that involves them both. MASSIVE SPUFFY!

Chapter 1: High School

-_Flashback-_

"Elizabeth, you know I love you right?" William said seriously. They were standing outside Elizabeth's door having just come back from the movies. William had been acting weird all night. Every time she went to kiss him or he her, he pulled back at the last minute. He wasn't very talkative either. Something was wrong, Elizabeth knew that much but she wouldn't push him. He would tell her when he was ready.

Elizabeth turned to him a little surprised. "Yes, of course. I love you too."

"I needed you to know that." He hesitantly leaned forward and kissed her. It was a short kiss but William made sure that all his feeling for her was poured into it.

"Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked him when they pulled back.

"I…" he smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay" Elizabeth agreed. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow." She turned to open her front door. "Bye Will." She walked inside and closed the door lightly.

"Goodbye Elizabeth" he whispered when she was gone. With a sigh, he turned to leave. His heart wrenched with every step he took and he wanted so much not to have to do this. He wished he could stay but he knew he couldn't and shouldn't. That didn't mean it didn't hurt like hell to leave her.z He loved her, truly and completely. He just hoped she'd remember that when he was gone.

-_End Flashback-_

A/N: the next chapter is when the actual story will start. Well, if you guys think it's worth continuing. If I don't get any reviews, I guess I'll just delete the story. But I really, really hope you guys like this story 'cause I like where it's going to go. So if you want an update, REVIEW!


	2. Normal

**Summary**: Buffy and Spike knew each other back in high school but after he left without a word. Years later, they bump into each other at the most unconventional of times, Dawn's wedding. Now Buffy has to hide her secret from him, a secret that involves them both. MASSIVE SPUFFY!

**Disclaimer:** all these characters are joss's creations….But I swear he stole it from me! Evil! Evil I say! (dragged away by shrinks.) I'm not crazy. Really I'm not!

**Pairing:** SPUFFY! I felt the need to reiterate that since I just got really grossed out by a story with a Spike/Dawn pairing. I mean eww!

**Chapter 1**: Boring

Buffy pushed the door open to her inn, the Dragonfly Inn. (me: I got the name from Gilmore Girls f.y.i) She and her best friend, Willow, had opted to open it not to long ago. They still need to finish it before the grand opening but whatever. They were proud of what they had done. It was their pride and joy honestly. Willow was the chef there and boy was she talented. Anything she made was melt-in-your-mouth good. The kitchen was already built and she was already built and her oven was being shipped in.

Buffy sighed as she took in her surroundings. It was still new and sometimes, before she started her day, she'd just step back and appreciate it. This had been her dream for a long time and it was now a reality. It hadn't been easy especially after she left the family business in order to pursue it. Her mom would be proud though.

_Damn it_ Buffy thought. _I just had to go there didn't I?_ Her mother, Joyce, had died when she was just thirteen years old leaving her and her two sisters, Faith and Dawn, alone. Hank had pretty much abandoned them when she died. He sent them money and paid for school and provided nannies and stuff but that was it. They got to see him once every couple of months at most. Giles, an old friend of Joyce and Hank, decided to take pity on the girls and let them live with him. He was more like a father then Hank could even fathom.

"Buffy?" Xander, another of her two best friends, asked hesitantly. He hadn't really wanted to disturb her. It was just something he learned not to do when she got that far away glassy eyed look on her face.

"Huh?"

"I was just asking you if I'll see you at the bronze tonight? Anya is out of town. Willow can't. Tara's sick and I don't really wanna go solo. Coming?"

"Um…yeah. I guess I could spend a couple of hours out tonight."

Xander smiled. "You're the best Buff. See ya tonight." He rushed out before she inevitably changed her mind.

Buffy shook her head a little as she walked behind the thick oak front desk. The inn hadn't even opened but still a large stack of papers had accumulated, a whole lot of new post-its reminding her of something, and the phone was ringing. She couldn't help but smile. _And thus begins my day._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yes Mr. Savally" Buffy rolled her eyes. "I know Mr. Savally." Her voice was a tad bit condescending but she couldn't help it. It was one of those suppliers who somehow found a way to complain about everything. First he complained that they hadn't decided what type or wood they wanted for the doors. Who the heck knew there was types? Then he started on a rant about how they don't respect his artistic vision just because they stopped him from putting bright yellow doors on the rooms. Seriously, guys like this needed lives and badly.

"Yes we do understand that you're a busy man. Yes, I know…" _He's cheap and therefore causing us almost nothing_ she reminded herself over and over. Finally, Buffy hung up and let out a sigh of relief. She slumped down, letting her head hit the desk purposely.

"Looks like you could use some coffee" Willow said coming out of nowhere, well the kitchen. She handed her friend a mug full of the foamy substance which she gratefully took.

"Bless you." Buffy took a long swig, savoring the way it slid down her throat and seemed to calm her nerves.

Willow leaned against the tall front desk staring at her friend. "You look like hell."

"Well, that's so sweet of you." Her voice dripped sarcasm.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just meant…you look tired."

"Yeah if I don't sleep soon, I'm gonna get bags under my bags."

Willow smiled. "So, what is on the agenda today?"

"We still have the whole upstairs to redo and I'm almost done with the legal stuff so…" She cut herself off. "Mr. Savally!" she exclaimed spotting him as he came stalking toward the desk. He looked mad, his tools in tow.

"This is atrocious" he groused in agitation. "I have never been in a place with such an incompetent staff and management!" The girls cringed, not so much from what he was saying, but from the spit he was using to say it. Buffy had to use her hands to cover her mug from any oncoming "attack."

"What staff?" questioned Buffy confused. They hadn't hired any staff. That still was on the 'To Do' list.

"Mr. Sav…" Will tried but he cut her off.

"And now you're interrupting me? I am not taking anymore of this crap…"

"Mr. Savally, you said you were leaving. Feel free to carry out that threat sometime soon. We _are_ running a business here, or we will be, and you are holding us up. That being said, do you need help with your tools?"

The man turned on his heals in annoyance. "Well, I never…" he scoffed. "Boys, lets go!" he called to the workers.

"Don't come back!" called Willow with a grin that widened when they heard the door slam with a resounding crack.

"So, what are we doing to do? This place isn't finished" Buffy inquired. One bad experience to someone that seemed to be one of those overly pampered, momma's boys wouldn't get her down. She still had the bronze to look forward to. She knew she was doing a good job with the inn. Forget those who didn't believe she could do it. They could jump in front of a bus for all she cared. Now all she needed to find a new contractor…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: okay, I know that I took forever to update but it's not my fault. Really! I was all ready to update after I go my tenth review or so when I realized I have no plan. I have no idea how this story is going to go. I know how the whole spuffy dynamic will work and all the other relationships but I had no idea how to start it. In the next chapter she'll bump into Spike and around then or the chapter after, this story should really pick up. From there, I know what I wanna do. Let's just hope I don't forget it hmm… Okay, that being said I love reviews! If you have suggestions, they are more then welcome. Later.

spuffygrl


	3. the sighting

A/N: Okay, so I'm below scum. I haven't updated in what feels like forever so I'm REALLY, REALLY sorry.  It wasn't even my fault. I actually had to take the SAT 2s, (damn me and my ambitions) and study and stuff. Then I had the wedding…(sigh) I won't bore you with the details. I decided to update before regents take into effect and I won't be able to update for like two weeks. I'm also gonna update Unexpected Places between today and tomorrow. Okay, so without further adieu, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for. (review!)

Oh and in case there is any confusion, chapter one to the end, take place ten years after the Preface's flashback. Everyone got that? Okay, good. Now on with the show!

**The sighting**

"Buffy!" the contractor called. She looked up from her position by the desk, setting thing up.

"Yeah Ben!" she called curiously. She made her way out of the main desk and out into the buildings lobby. The tall man, well compared to her anyway, looked at her impassively. Buffy had noticed that he did his job but he wouldn't smile and joke around like he used to before she shot his date offer down. It wasn't that he wasn't attractive but she wasn't ready for a relationship.

"Are you listening?" he demanded a little rudely.

"Huh?" Okay, her bad. She totally spaced on him. "Sorry, what'd you say?"

"I said that we're just about done. The guys are finishing up Room 204 and fixing the leak in the other rooms. After that, it's just a matter of me inspecting it. Then we're done. Your inn will be in business."

Buffy smiled barely containing the urge to hug the man. "Thanks Ben. I appreciate this."

"I'm not doing it for you" he cut her off. "I'm being paid to do my job."

"I-I know but…"

"Save it Buffy. I have work to do." With that, he walked away from her leaving her with an incredulous look on her face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Welcome to the Dragonfly Inn" welcomed Buffy. The new customers' ooed and ahhed at the beautiful building and its surroundings. Okay, so they weren't actually customers. They were mostly friends and family, mostly from Dawn and Connor's wedding, making this a test run but still…The houses standing off to the side were clean and not totally smelly. The Inn, in the mid-afternoon light, seemed to glow as did the staff. They were all so excited that this day had finally come. It was unbelievable.

"My name is Buffy. If you have any complaints, healthy criticisms we would appreciate them. This is our trial run and we want to make everything perfect for opening day. Now, staff, take the bags up."

Willow suppressed a squeal of excitement. This was going to be absolutely amazing. "Hey B" nodded Faith coming up to the pair of happy looking owners. "Will."

"Hey" Buffy responded a little suprized. "I wasn't expecting you for another two days."

"Tour got cut short sis. Bennie, being the moron that he is, got caught screwing our agents wife. We have to find a new one….AGAIN. Me and the boys need a place to crash. Got any room?"

Buffy looked pensive. She'd never met 'the boys' but he way Faith described them, she wasn't sure if she should allow them all to stay at the Inn. She looked to Willow as if questioning her. Willow shrugged. "Chill B. We kicked Bennie out of the band and we're looking for a new male vocal/guitarist guy." Buffy bit her lip. "We'll be on out best behavior."

"One complaint" Buffy caved.

Faith smiled. "Thanks B. Promise, one complaint and they're out."

"One complaint" echoed Willow nodding.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buffy looked up from the front desk as the bell jangled. She could vaguely hear the sound of male and female voices coming from the lobby. She waited for them to come to her but apparently, the doorman was slacking off. _Mental note_ she thought to herself. _Give him a stern talking to._

She walked into the lobby, for the hundredth time that day, and found herself face to face with a long line of people, men and women alike. They all had guitars and from what she could see, they were auditioning for the band. "Next!" she heard Faith call.

Slightly annoyed, Buffy stalked up the stairs earning her a few shouts of 'get in the back of the line!' she ignored them and pushed herself into the dinning room where Faith and her band were. "Hey B" Faith smiled before calling "Next!" and sending a very disappointed brunette away.

"Fai" she groaned. "You promised."

"That I did. That's why I asked if any one would mind me doing this for a few hours and everyone said no. so…here we are." Faith's attention turned back to the girl. "Give it your best shot."

"I believe I could fly…" the girl began strumming a series of mismatched cords. Buffy cringed.

"Stop!" Faith rubbed her temples. "Next!"

"Oh come on Fai" the guy next to her, Wesley, added. "She had…potential."

"Could you stop drooling at her rack? Next!" The silent girl next to them, Tara, blushed profusely.

Faith smirked at her then winked making her blushed even more. "Um…okay. What are you singing?"

"I actually made this up. I had trouble picking a song so I wrote one. Hope you don't mind."

"Let's here what you've got" Faith answered indifferently.

"Oh um…" he said fumbling to get set up. Buffy looked at him with interest. He looked familiar for some reason but she was sure that she'd never met him. She'd definitely remember the peroxide blonde hair and all black attire. She couldn't really see his face from her position but felt that it would be too suspicious to move to get a better view.

_Restless tonight, cause I wasted the light_

_Between all these times I drew a really thin line_

_It's nothing I planned_

_And not that I can_

_But you should be mind _

_Across the line_

_If I traded it all_

_If I gave it ALL away for one thing_

_Just for one thing._

_If I started it out_

_If I knew all about…_

_This one thing,_

_Wouldn't that be something?_

Buffy watched trying to pin the voice. It sounded so familiar to her.

_Even though I know,_

_I don't wanna know._

_Yeah I guess I know._

_I just hate how it sounds._

As the man wrapped up the song, he looked forward turning just enough to for Buffy to see the deeply scalped cheekbones and intense blue eyes. Her breath caught in her chest and she looked at him unbelievingly. "William?" she asked tentatively.

The man turned at the sound of his name and felt his eyes widen. "Elizabeth?"

A/N: I'm so mean! That's all for now folks. Okay and in case anyone cares, the song is called "One Thing" by Finger Eleven. It happened to be playing while I was writing this chapter so there it is… lol. I'll update as soon as my schedule allows it. Until then…REVIEW!


	4. Who's that?

She couldn't believe it. He was in front of her, right then. He was there. Buffy was too overwhelmed to talk, to move, to do anything really. She did the only thing she could, she fainted.

Buffy opened her eyes slowly. Her eyes focused after a minute and she was met with the concerned face of her sister and her ex-boyfriend. "She's awake" Faith stated. "William! Hurry up with that ice."

Will came rushing into the room with a pack of ice and gently placed it on Buffy's head. "Are you okay?" he demanded. His heart had been pounding since the moment he caught her just before she hit the ground. He'd done a number on his guitar he could say that much.

Buffy groaned as she sat up. her head was pounding and her heart was beating erratically. "William" she whispered. Her eyes traced the contours of the beautiful face looking at him. "Y-you're here."

Faith looked between the two blondes rolling her eyes. They needed to talk but there was no way she was leaving her sister alone…especially with someone who abandoned her, them, years ago.

"yeah love. I'm here. It's really me."

Buffy struggled to stand and did successfully with Faith's help. She looked at her ex, who was standing in front of her, for a long moment before her hand shot out and she smacked him. "What the hell are you doing here!" she yelled. Mentally she thanked Faith for moving her to one of the upstairs rooms where no one would notice the scene.

"Elizabeth…" he tried to interrupt with no success.

"You left Will! Without a word! You didn't even say goodbye. I thought I mean more to you than that."

"Liz…"

"And then you were gone and I went to your house and you were gone. You were gone Will!" Buffy tried to hold back the tears but couldn't. she instead turned to her sister who instantly hugged her, glaring at the man she'd once considered to be like a brother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Buffy, are you okay?" Willow came into her house a little later. Buffy had called it a day early claiming that she wasn't feeling well. Willow hadn't thought much of it until Faith told her what happened. She'd done something that she had never thought she would do, she left her kitchen under someone else's care. But this was her bff she was talking about.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Buffy looked at her friend with a weak smile. "It was just a shock…seeing him like that."

"Don't worry, Faith turned him down." Buffy looked confused. "For the band position."

"Wait, what? Why?"

Willow looked a little taken back. She was sure Buffy would be jumping for joy over that. Apparently she was wrong. "what do you mean?"

"He can't not get the job because it may hurt my feelings. He did that a long time ago. Besides…" Buffy took a deep breath. "I'm over him. He left me and I'm over him. I want to show him that."

"So you want me to tell Faith or…"

"I'll do it."

"How are you gonna explain Jenny though?"

Buffy's face softened at the sound of the name then hardened again. "I won't. They won't meet and Faith's leaving in a few weeks to go back on tour with the band. I can deal until then."

"Then he leaves."

"And hopefully never comes back."

"Never comes back" echoed Willow.

A/N: okay so that's it for now. This was short but as I said on my other fanfic, I'm on vacation and I had to type fast to even get this in. do you guys think I need a beta or am I doing well? I promise that the next chapter will be longer and hopefully better. REVIEW. Don't give up on me


	5. Surprise

"Hello this is the Dragonfly Inn, Buffy speaking" Buffy greeted. "Why yes we do have a vacancy on May 8th." By the time she hang up, Buffy had a serious problem unhinging her smile, the same smile that had been plastered all day long. She sighed as she looked down at her empty coffee cup.

Buffy made her way into the kitchen for a refill only to find Willow yelling at one of her assistant chiefs. "No! You do not use that spoon to stir the sauce! Don't you know anything!" Buffy cleared her throat loudly to get her friends attention. "Coffee's over there Buff." Willow turned back to the cooks and waiters. "Miguel, serve this to table six and Peter," she handed them some plates. "Table four." With that she turned toward her perplexed friend with a huge smile. "It's fun to be boss."

"Wow Will look at you" Buffy smiled. "All power hungry."

"It feels good." Willow giggled.

The door to the kitchen swung open once more and in came (me: turns on suspenseful music) William. "Liz, we need to talk."

"No" she replied walking right past him and into the foyer.

"NO? You can't just shut me out like that Lizbeth."

She whirled around annoyed. "No I refuse to speak to you and my name is BUFFY!"

As it turned out, avoiding Spike was becoming harder and harder to do. The band had more and more free time as their manager negotiated contracts. She was tired of him, the band, and most of all her depleting mental health. Thank you William.

She was about ready to just call it a day when a little nine year old girl with dirty-blonde colored hair and very blue eyes with green specks came running toward Buffy. "Mommy!" the little girl cried.

Buffy instantly smiled, forgetting all about William, and only concentrating on her little girl. She picked the girl up and swung her around playfully before setting her down once more. "Hey Jenny. How was the sleep over?"

"It was okay" she replied with a shrug. "But I missed you."

Buffy shrugged as well. "I'm a very missable person." Jenny rolled her eyes at the woman before her. "Where's Xander?"

"Well, I was racing him and well, you know uncle Xander."

As if summoned, the wheezing older man near collapsed at the front desk. "Damn she's fast."

"Nope" Jenny stuck out her tongue. "You're just slow."

Xander tried to right himself and glanced at Buffy. "She's more and more like you everyday."

"Two Buffy's?" questioned the familiar British voice. Buffy's eyes widened. _Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck_ she thought. "Well hello" Spike stooped down to the girl's level. "What's your name?"

"Jenny" the little girl responded timidly.

"Well that's a pretty name."

"William, now is not a right time."

"You know him mommy?" wondered the little one. And there it was, the truth of the situation.

A/N: Well there you go, another update. Look, I forgot where I was going with this story so I was hoping you might be able to give me suggestions. I really need them. If worse comes to worse I might take it out of fanfiction or I might just stop writing. Either way I really wanna continue it in a non-sucky way. Lol. REVIEW!


	6. Clearification and Revelations

A/N: Thanks for all your reviews. I'd like to give a special thanks to **Chica De Los Ojos Cafe** who helped me not write off this story.

Spike stared at the little girl numbly. Buffy and Xander did the same. "Mommy, mommy?" the little girl waved a hand in front of her mother's face trying to get her mother's attention. Okay, so she wasn't so little, nine years old actually.

Buffy crouched down. "Baby, Jenny, why don't you let Uncle Xander take you to the ice cream shop. He'll get you anything you want." Jenny's face shone with the prospect.

"Sure." She grabbed Xander's arm and nearly dragged him out of the Inn. Buffy turned back to William.

"Mommy?" was the first thing that William said in the past few minutes. Then he got mad, the word and its meaning finally sinking in. "Mommy!" Buffy looked around at the area, silently thanking the powers that be for emptying it. "What the fuck did she mean 'mommy'?"

"William…"

He cut her off. "I can't believe you're married and have a kid! Planned on telling me before I inevitably left!"

"First of all, I'm not married!" Buffy yelled back. "And second, don't try making me out to the damn bad guy. You're the one that left!"

William formed a fist at his side, anger making him shake visibly. "I left for your own good!" Realizing what he said, he muttered a "never mind" and began walking away. He needed to punch something to take him mind off of the woman standing behind him.

He almost made it to the front door when Buffy's hand suddenly stopped him. He turned. "What?" he demanded.

With eyes as cold as stone, Buffy spat "What do you mean you left for my own good? You think it was good to leave me like that? I know you don't care but I spent months crying my eyes out. Everything reminded me of you. I didn't sleep, rarely ate, and I was depressed all the time. God Will! I was miserable without you."

"Looks like you got over me though" he murmured. Buffy felt like she'd gotten the wind knocked out of him.

"William!" she paused, letting her voice soften slightly. "I've…you remember that night in your bedroom while your parents and mine were away? You know Dawn and Faith were at camp and it was just the two of us?"

he nodded. "Yeah" he chuckled, voice matching Buffy's as he ran a hand through his already loose curls. "I took you out to the beach in a rather cheesy-teen-movie-esque way and we watched the sunset." He was silent for a long time, remembering, and Buffy took that moment to say something.

"That was the first night that either of us…" she trailed off knowing that he would fill in the sentence. "That was my first and, baring one other, the only time I've ever…."

"We'll I hope you and your boyfriend are very happy together." William sighed and mustered as much sincerity as he could. As lame as it sounded, he just wanted Elizabeth to be happy.

"God you are so freaking hard headed sometime!" she yelled at him. "Jenny is your child William! She's yours." He just stood there completely shell shocked and, for the second time that day, speechless.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You told him?" Faith repeated later that day. She watched her sister pace back and forth across her room. "So what'd he do? What'd he say?"

"That's the thing" Buffy commented. "He didn't say anything. He just walked out and I haven't seen him since."

"Wow." Faith paused. "I guess I can understand his reaction. I mean if I found out that I was someone's father…" she trailed off realizing what she was saying. "I won't finish that statement."

"Good idea." Buffy nodded in agreement.

"Liz!" screamed Faith. "Stop pacing."

Elizabeth collapsed next to her sister on the bed. "What am I gonna do? I mean…I know that I said that he was scum and I never wanted to see him again but no he knows and he's back. That changes everything."

"I don't know Liz. I really don't know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

William sat in the backroom of the club, The Bronze; he was playing at that night nervously. He hated that he wasn't more immune to the pressure. He could hear the band before them playing and crowed responding enthusiastically. He couldn't stop his foot from shaking and his fingers were itching to play the guitar that lay across his lap. A knock at the door distracted him. "Come in" he called. The door opened to reveal a very sexy looking Faith in a short jean skirt with cut-off tendrils at the bottom and a tight, revealing, almost-see-through purple shirt.

"Hey" she said, leaning on the doorframe with crossed arms. "We're on in five."

He nodded. "Thanks."

"William…" she began but he cut her off.

"Spike."

"What?"

"I've decided that my band name is going to be Spike. William is such a…" he made a face. "Blah name. Don't you think?"

"Yeah but Spike?" Faith looked disapproving.

"Uh-huh" nodded William. "William isn't a rockers name. Besides, all my friends from college called me that."

"Whatever I just don't get why you would want to be…" she stopped realizing that the name could be taken in a very non-pg13 way. "You didn't name yourself that because…" she trailed off.

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and at her look of disgust, shook his head. "No, I didn't. I just like the sound of it."

"Oh, good." Faith shifted uncomfortably. "Buffy's in the crowd. So is Dawn and her fiancé."

"Buffy?" Spike looked confused.

"Buffy is Elizabeth's nickname. Mom started it after watching way too many 'Family Affairs' reruns." (me: that show has like four different names. It's the one where the uncle takes in the two kids and there's the guy, Mr. French, who helps raise them.)

Spike chuckled. "Will…I mean _Spike_, why'd you leave like that? No word? No letters? And until now, no contact at all? I mean not even your own mother knew where you were. Buffy was a mess. Everyone missed you…even me." The last part was spoken softly.

William went over to her for a hug which she gave into after a minutes protest. "I missed you guys too" he whispered into her ear. "I wanted to write to you guys, tell you I was okay, that I was well. Trust me, my leaving was the best and smartest thing that I've ever done."

Faith pulled back. "But _why _did you leave?"

"You guys are on!" the talent coordinator barged in. "Let's go! Let's go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buffy walked into the Bronze followed by Willow, Xander, and his girlfriend, Anya. Dawn and her fiancé, Connor, followed after them. She couldn't believe she'd decided to come here. How could she face him? What would they say to one another? Was there anyway she could get out before the end of the performance?

"Buff?" Dawn waved a hand in her face trying to get her attention, much as the nine year old had done earlier. "Buff?"

"Sorry." Buffy shook her head, clearing it. "What'd you say?"

"I said that we should have lunch together tomorrow. You know you, me, and Faith?"

"Oh uh, that'd be nice."

"There's a table right there" Xander pointed out. The six of them rushed over to the small table knowing that in a place like this, tables were hard to find. Buffy stared out at the crowd of dancing people. To her, it looked more like a giant mosh pit full of hyper active young adults.

"What do you guys want to drink? I'm buying."

"Sprite" Buffy replied absently still looking out at the group.

Dawn leaned forward toward Buffy. "Don't worry about William" whispered the newly informed sister. "He'll come around."

Buffy smiled at Dawn. "Thanks. I hope so."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After getting up on stage, Spike turned to the semi-silent audience, nerves returning. He grabbed the microphone, and after taking a deep breath, spoke into it. "Hi everyone" he began. "We're Unseen." Applause broke out at the well-known name. "This new song is dedicated to a very special someone in the audience. All I have to say is I'm sorry and I miss you." the room was filled with a chorus of 'awws.'

Oz, who was one the drums, started the slow steady beat and all of the other's followed it. Spike searched for her, his girl, and found her sitting to the far corner of the club. She looked halfway between miserable and annoyed. He locked eyes with her.

_Looking at your picture from when we first met _

_You gave me a smile that I could never forget_

_And nothing I could do could protect me from you that night_

_Wrapped around your finger _

_Always in my mind _

_The days they went cause we stayed up all night_

_Yeah, you and I were everything, everything to me_

_I just want you to know that I've been fighting to let you go_

_Some days I'll make it through, and then there's nights that never end_

_I wish that I could believe that there's a day you'll come back to me_

_But still I have to say I would do it all again, just want you to know_

_All the doors are closing_

_I'm trying to move my head_

_And deep inside I wish it was me instead_

_My dreams are empty from the day _

_The day you slipped away_

_And I just want you to know that I've been fighting to let you go_

_Some days I'll make it through, and then there's nights that never end_

_I wish that I could believe that there's a day you'll come back to me_

_But still I have to say I would do it all again, just want you to know_

Buffy's gaze was unwavering as she took in the passion and emotion written on his face. From across the room, she took in every inch of his face. She watched his fingers strum the guitar erratically.

Spike stared more intently at her as he said the last few words of the song, knowing it was hitting a little close to home.

_That since I lost you, I lost myself_

_I know I can't fake it, there's no one else_

_I just want you to know that I've been fighting to let you go _

_Some days I'll make it through, and then there's nights that never end_

_I wish that I could believe that there's a day you'll come back to me_

_But still I have to say I would do it all again, just want you to know_

"I guess you know how he feels now" she heard her sister say but she paid her no mind. She couldn't take her eyes off of her William.

A/N: how was that? I finally updated. I think this chapter was relatively long considering my history. I hope you liked it and feel free to leave me suggestions I would really appreciate them(hint, hint.) I plan on updating Unexpected Places very soon. Okay folks, until next time. Bye.

Time of writing: 12:22


	7. Reactions

A/N: sorry for the delay guys. I had a baptism to attend. It wasn't that bad considering I caught up on some much needed sleep while the priest kept going on and on. Oh and before I forget, the song in the last chapter was "Just want you to know" by the backstreet boys. I'm ashamed to say that I actually like their new emo edge. On with the show…

Buffy made up some excuse as the band came to the end of their set and let before they could finish. Her frantic stare was not lost on Dawn. She smiled. This was going to be fun.

Spike sang the last song wanting nothing more than to run after Buffy and tell her he was sorry. Sorry for leaving. Sorry for no contacting her all these years. Sorry…for everything and most especially the tears that broke his heart to see.

The club busted into cheers but he barely noticed. all he could think about was how the love of his life had just ran out. This time though, he'd make sure that it wasn't left up in the air like this.

"Go after her butthead" smiled Faith. He nearly jumped out of his skin. He turned to see her standing right behind him. "What are you waiting for?"

"What about the press coverage?"

"We'll deal." He didn't have to be told twice. He ran after Buffy, stopping momentarily to give Dawn and Connor a congratulations on their engagement. (Me: forget them! Keep running! waits what a lightweight.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buffy trudged downstairs wearing something comfortable now, sweatpants and a tank top. She had already wiped off what little makeup she'd been wearing. She grumbled as she went to open the door for the insistent person ringing her bell. She was just happy that Jenny was over Xander's for the night.

Pulling the door open, she had the urge to try and slam the door in the face of the visitor but he put his foot to stop it. "Luv, we have to talk" he finally said.

"No we really don't" Buffy practically growled at him. "And don't call me _luv_ anymore. I'm not you _luv_ anymore."

Spike felt like he had been slapped in the face, hard. He knew she was mad but… he sighed. "Look, give me five minutes. That's all I ask."

Considering his proposition, she stepped back and allowed him in. she led him into her home, the home she'd just moved into. The same home that she and her daughter had lived in for almost two months. It seemed weird for this world and her old world to collide.

Spike looked around. The kitchen was almost unused. He doubted that Buffy had learned to cook in all the years he had been gone. "Talk" she commanded walking around to make some tea.

"Elizabeth…I'm sorry. I just, I needed you to know how I felt about you so I wrote you that song. It was supposed to be I don't know…romantic maybe?"

She shook with a sudden wave of anger. "How dare you! how dare you do something like that to me. You had no right to publicize how screwed up whatever we have between us is…try and pressure me into a decision."

"No, lu…Liz" he stopped himself. He didn't want anything else setting her off. "I…I'm not pressuring you into anything. I just wanted you to know that…I still love you. I've never stopped."

"Yeah and leaving really showed that." She angrily wiped at the tears that slowly ran down her face. She didn't want him to see her weak. Instead, she leaned against the kitchen island and crossed her arms.

"Damn it Liz!" he exclaimed. "I didn't want to leave."

"But you did!" she yelled back.

"I had to!"

"I don't remember seeing a guy with a gun to your head saying leave and never contact me. I don't remember seeing you lose your memory suddenly. Did you even know that Dawn broke her arm that week or that my dad wanted us to move or that…that…" she couldn't continue. Her throat was getting blocked by the tears that she wouldn't allow to be shed.

"I'm sorry." He tried to step forward and hug her but she back away from him as much as possible. It took everything in him not to starting crying as well.

"I wanted to stay and be with you" he whispered to her. "I want us to be together forever." He chuckled lightly. "I wanted the three kids and the white picket fence…all of it. and the only person I wanted it to be with was you."

"What happened then?" her voice was as soft as his, partially from the tears and partially because she couldn't say mad just hurt.

"Liz…you don't want to know. I want you to…"

She cut him off. "what about what I want? I loved you Will more than you'll ever know. I loved you." She sniffed. William closed his eyes momentarily trying to stay strong. She said she 'loved' him, as in past tense, as in not anymore. That hurt.

He sat down. "You're dad. I left because of your dad."

"What about him?" Buffy wiped her eyes.

"Hank…he said that if I ever see you again he'd have my dad deported." He paused. "He also said that if I continued to see you, he'd send you and your sisters to boarding school. He's a lawyer with a lot of connections in the DA's office and stuff." He paused again. "I was trying to protect everyone. I left because I knew that if I stayed and I couldn't be with you, I'd die. I couldn't bare to stay and watch you date other guys and…it was too much. I tried to write you letters, hundreds of them, I just…I'd get to the mailbox and I couldn't do it. I couldn't mail them." Tears started falling from his eyes.

"I don't believe you" she said firmly.

Spike stood, wiped his eyes, and looked at her seriously. "Believe whatever you want. I'm telling you the truth. I love you Elizabeth and I love my daughter. I want to know her, hold her when she's scared, give her a kiss when she gets hurt…I want to be with you…I want us to be a family. You mean too much to me for me to give up on this. But…it's your choice. Just tell me to leave and you'll never see me again. Tell me to stay and I'll work every day for the rest of my life trying to earn your trust back, I swear. The ball's in your court pet." Not waiting for her to respond, he turned to leave calling over his shoulder "Think about it." then disappearing into the house. All Buffy heard was the slam of the front door closing. She collapsed on the floor crying.

A/N: well, I hope that was well worth the wait. I had fun writing it. don't worry there will be some Spuffy action soon and there is also a plan in the works that I don't plan to divulge soon. Almost forgot, the next chapter will most likely have more Dawn/Connor wedding planning stuff. You have been warned. REVIEW! I beg of thee!


	8. Contemplations and COnclusions Revised

A/N: After I get this chapter out of the way, I can get into the nice family dynamic and/or a tell all. Hm…I know what I can do… oh sorry. What was I saying? Okay so here it is and btw, thanks for all your kind words of encouragement.

Contemplation

Buffy pushed open the doors to the kitchen at the inn. She could barely walk she was so tired. Her hair, she was sure, was a mess. Her clothes needed some ironing and she wasn't even sure if she took a shower this morning.

She'd been up all night thinking of William's words. Had her father really been that much of a jackass? Would he ever really wanna hurt her to that level? What was she going to tell her little girl? 'Jenny, guess what? You know the daddy you never met? Well he's here and wants to send time with you.' oh yea, that would go over well with her. (me: I'm fairly sure that I made Jenny ten but if I didn't…she's ten. Lol)

"Wow Buffy, you look horrible" commented Willow who came around the table to walk over to Buffy.

"Coffee" she demanded. "I need coffee." Willow already had a cup in her hands and therefore only had to hand it to her best friend.

"What happened? Did something happen? Is Jenny okay?" a million different scenarios raced through her head. Buffy has almost never looked this drained, broken.

Downing the entire mug in one gulp, Buffy said "I'll tell you later. Now, I have to think."

"Okay, no problem" she nodded as a true friend would.

Buffy walked back into the reception hall and plastered a fake smile to her face. "Dragonfly Inn, Buffy speaking" she answered the phone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Apparently, trying to work had been completely futile. Buffy instead went home and decided that sleeping would be good. Jenny wouldn't be home for another couple of hours so maybe she should sleep while she could.

She wasn't even able to make it up to her bedroom so she crashed on the couch, well couch bed. Pulling it out into a bed, Buffy plopped down. She laid an arm across her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later, Spike mentally cursed himself as he retraced his steps to Buffy's house. How could he forget his lighter there? After such a dramatic ending and him storming off into the night, that whole thing was broken by his return to meagerly ask for his lighter back.

He rang the doorbell a few times but no one answered. He tried his luck at the doorknob and jumped slightly as he realized that it was open. Spike crept in, trying not to make a sound. That's when he saw her, his angel. (me: that can be taken so wrong)

Buffy laid there peacefully, her blonde locks acting as a halo around her life. Her skin was perfect and flawless. In her sleep, she looked so peaceful, so at ease. Spike didn't turned away. _Stop torturing yourself mate_ he told himself. _You can't have her. _With that, he went in search from his damn lighter.

It took him about ten minutes but he found it, under the chair by the wall in the kitchen. He tried to creep back out of the house when Buffy's voice called out to him. "Will, I mean Spike…what are you doing here?" Spike jumped.

Buffy sat up slowly, her hair a complete mess. She ran a hand through it before pulling it up into a messy ponytail. "Oh um…" Spike dug into his pocket for his lighter. "I forgot this." Though Buffy looked at him doubtingly, she said nothing. "I rang the bell repeatedly but no one answered so I tried my luck at the door. It was open."

"Okay." Buffy was too tired to argue. A moment of very awkward silence passed between the two.

"I guess I should…" Spike pointed at the door. "Yeah." He was about to walk out when Buffy called back again. "Spike! Wait!"

Spike walked back to his previously occupied spot. "What?"

"Come sit." She patted the spot next to her. Hesitating, Spike made his way over to her and sat on the couch. Buffy turned to him, silent at first.

"I've been thinking about what you said last night about the decision being mine." She stopped. "I don't want it to be in my court."

"But it is lu…Buffy."

"Don't call me Buffy."

Spike cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

"I don't want you to call me Buffy. Call me what you used to: luv, pet, and stuff like that."

"I thought…"

"Yeah" she interrupted. "I thought so too." She paused again, playing with her fingers. "Spi…"

He intervened. "William." She looked up at him and smiled.

"William" she amended. "I want you to know your daughter. You deserve to be in her life as much as I do." Another pause. "As far as us…" She stopped and looked up, staring him dead in the eye. "Do you love me?"

"You know I do."

"Well, I've missed you more than anything and every time I see _our_ little girl, I think about us. I guess we can try this, take it slow."

Spike was grinning from ear to ear. "So in that case. Elizabeth, may I have the honor of escorting you to the movie theaters this Friday?" Spike's words mimicked the words of his younger self when he first asked her out. God he was such a loser.

Buffy played along. "My dear William, you may." She smiled.

A/N: okay so next chapter some spuffyness, a fight, and a scandal I revealed. Well I'm not sure about the scandal part but everything else will happen. Lol. Okay, I guess that's it. I'd also like to thank Spuffy6 for catching my mistakes.

FACT: Joss Wheddon is coming out with a new movie called "Serenity" at the end of September.

FACT: Sarah Michelle Gellar is married to Freddie Prince Jr. (although me and friends think that she's having a secret love affair with James Marsters)


	9. Trapped Part 1

A/N: I can't sleep. I'm sick. I have school tomorrow. And it's like three as I'm writing this. Need sleep……………. zones in and out

P.S. I wanna give a special thanks to Spuffy6 who caught my mistake. I mixed up Jenny's name and Dawn's name as the daughter. I kept thinking about my other stories. Well uh…thanks.

Okay, before I fall asleep here's the story

**The Store Part 1**

Dawn sauntered into the lobby of the Dragonfly Inn only to find Spike sitting on one of the couches reading _Inferno_ by Dante. (me: that's what I'm reading in my Italian Renaissance Class so…why not make him read it? lol) She stood at the entranceway waiting for him to look up but he was too engrossed to notice her.

"Hello Spike-y" she drawled playfully.

"Don't call me that" Spike responded not looking up from his book. He'd noticed her as soon as she'd walked in but he wasn't in an especially chatty mood. He had his mind on important things like seeing his daughter for the first time later that day.

"Why not?"

"My ex, Harmony, called me that."

"Is that the one you emailed me about?" Spike nodded, closed his book, and watched her plop down next to him. Spike and Dawn had kept in touch over the years. He'd contacted her knowing that she wouldn't tell Buffy and inquire about their lives, most especially Buffy's. Dawn would do that same. They were actually pretty close.

Dawn wrinkled her nose like the child she no longer was. Spike smiled at her. "I really have missed you" he said softly.

"I know" she responded smartly. Spike rolled his eyes and hugged her to him. She held him tightly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buffy hung up the phone with a sigh and laid her head down on the desk. "Stupid suppliers and their stupid technicalities" she muttered to herself. "Damn people have it out for me."

"Who has it out for you?"

Buffy didn't even need to look up. She'd know that sexy, British voice anywhere. "Just annoyed with stupid suppliers" she repeated. It took her a second but she finally looked up. "Hey." Her voice was a lot happier now.

"Hey." Spike smirked at her sudden change of moods. "So listen, I was thinking that tonight you and I could go out to the pier…"

"I can't" Buffy cut-in.

"You can't?" Spike frowned, a series of different reasons running through his head.

"Yeah, Dawn has me and Faith running around like maniacs for this wedding. Now Dawn's out with Connor, Faith has a date, and Jenny is at her friend's house. I, on the other hand, get the glorious task of picking up a few things for the house."

"Well…" Spike leaned in a little. "How about I go with you? With out combined forces we'll finish faster and salvage what's left of the night."

"Okay. That sounds nice."

"Great." Spike, surprising Buffy, leaned across the counter, kissed Buffy's cheek and sauntered away She stood there perplexed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buffy pulled out the things on her list from the shelves. She looked around, realizing Spike was no longer with her. "William?" she called. She pushed the cart around the aisles. "William?"

Buffy rounded the corner to the toy section and found him searching for something. "What are you looking for?" she asked.

Spike nearly jumped to the ceiling. "Where'd you come from?"

"Well New York originally" she replied smartly.

Rolling his eyes, Spike turned back to the stacks. "I wanted to get Jenny something."

"That's sweet but the store's closing so you can get her something tomorrow okay?"

Spike reluctantly nodded and followed her through the unusually empty rows. They could actually hear the sound of their shoes hitting the floor. "Never seen this place so empty."

"Me neither" nodded Buffy. She looked around but found that not one person was inside.

They made their way to the front checkout counter. That's when they saw it…the guard walking away from the front door. They ran forward, banging on the doors, hoping he'd turn back. He didn't. That's when they knew it was true. They were locked in.

A/N: sorry it's so choppy but I wanted to get to the good stuff so yea…anyway, i have not funny quips for you because I'm so out of it it's not even funny. Lol. Okay, I'll update as soon as my schedule opens up. Until next time…Bye!

FACT: Joss's Wheddon's new movie _SERENITY_ is coming out at the end of September

FACT: There may, in the next three years, be a Spike spin-off


	10. Trapped Part Deux

A/N: I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update but I've been sick. sigh and I had to study for the SATs which I'm taking for the final time this Saturday morning. After that I should be a little freer than usual. So until then, this is the last update I can do. Well enough about be how are you? (lol) On with the show!

(Disclaimers chapter 1)

Time of writing: 2:17

Trapped part 2

"I can't believe this" Buffy exclaimed for the seventeenth time in almost an hour. The two had called the 911 who promptly told them that that wasn't a real emergency and that they would get to it eventually. Of course they had to call from a payphone because Buffy, the only one with a cell phone, left it back in the car by accident. How freaking wonderful was that?

"Lizbeth, love, could you calm down? There's nothing we can do so why not make the best of it."

"You don't understand William, I have too much to do. I can't be stuck in here with you."

"Like you're such a picnic" he grumbled.

Buffy cringed a little, realizing what she'd said. "I didn't mean it like it sounded." Spike shrugged off her apology and started off in a random direction. "Where are you going?" He again shrugged.

"I'm a little hungry."

"That's stealing Will!" Buffy chased after him, almost breaking out into a run at Spike's brisk pace.

"I'll pay for it."

"Will!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Faith walked into her bedroom, her boyfriend in tow. They were, shock of all shocks, making out as soon as the door closed behind them. Faith couldn't figure out how they had done it, how they had made it all the way upstairs without ripping each other's clothes off. Alex, her boyfriend, lived in LA and they rarely got to see each other. He was in a rival band, Hell's Bandits (me: hey I just made that up….i think). So when they did, well let's say carnal passion ruled all.

Faith pulled off his shirt as he fumbled with her top. To both their surprises, she stopped him. "I can't" she muttered.

Alex gave her a look. "What? Why?"

Faith grabbed the box of condoms on her nightstand and turned it upside down. "No condoms."

"Fuck."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"NO! WILLIAM!" yelled Buffy as Spike came at her with an open bottle of ketchup. He had an evil grin on his face as he moved toward her slowly. "OKAY! OKAY! I'LL STOP! No more whining."

Spike stopped pouting. He really had hoped that she'd have stood her ground. He wanted to squirt her so much. (me: hmm…that could be taken wrong) "You're so easy" he muttered, grabbing a few fries from the basket.

They stood there like that for several long minutes in complete silence. "I'm bored" Buffy finally declared.

"Then pick something to do."

She raised an eyebrow in a very Spike-like way. "Anything?"

Spike, not catching on, nodded. "Sure as long as it doesn't involve pain or death then sure."

Buffy pouted. "Pain's fun" she teased. Spike had a coughing fit at the rather obvious comment. Buffy grinned. Her eyes shone and Spike was instantly scared. "I know exactly what we're gonna do."

"What _exactly_ would that be love?"

"You'll see." She grabbed his hand and dragged him away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Faith and Alex walked into a local drug store and searched for what they were looking for. Finding the section, they went through all their options. "How about flavored?"

"I like these" Faith held out a box which had the words_ more pleasure of her and you _written on it. Alex began reading some of the other small print when Faith whispered something in his ear. "The faster we get back to my room. The sooner we play. I'll even be on top this time." His eyes widened and without any need for further stimulation, he quickly paid and ran out of there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buffy called Spike's name in the large store. When she had finally revealed her plan to dye his hair a more believable shade of blonde, he had taken off. Considering the size of the store, it wasn't exactly easy to find him.

"William!" she called at the top of her voice. Spike, who was only on the other side of the wall, ran to another aisle. _Just keep screaming Liz_. (me: again with the dirty ulterior meanings. WTH is wrong with me?)

Buffy, annoyed with chasing him, tossed a few things from the row she was in on the floor, enough to make it sound like a crash anyway. "Ow!" she called. "Will, I think I may have sprained my ankle. Ow! Oooo."

Spike hesitate before going to his aid. He was pretty sure she was faking it but there was that nagging thought of "what if she wasn't?" So he went. BIG mistake. Buffy popped up behind him, curling iron in hand held to his back like a gun. "Move it mister." Spike groaned, putting his hands up in surrender and did as she told him.

a/n: okay, well there it is. This chapter was mostly like a "hey I'm still alive" kind of chapter. Sorry if it was a little choppy but I wanted to introduce Faith's boyfriend who is kinda important to the plot. Uh….i think that's all I have to say. I promise to update within the next two weeks and the next chapter will conclude the whole store thing. Oh and there will hopefully some spuffy action or some Spike/ Jenny interaction soon. Okay, I think that's it. Bye

FACT: Firefly was only on TV for a season.

FACT: Joss Wheddon is connected(directly or otherwise) to the greatest shows ever! (not only Buffy, Firefly, and Angel)

FACT: James is coming out with a new solo album (or did it come out already?)

FICTION: Sarah Michelle Gellar and Freddie Prince Jr. are married (I refuse to acknowledge it. I'm in denial again.)


	11. Release

A/N: I'm scum. No I don't even deserve to be called that. I'm the stuff that scum wouldn't come near. sigh sorry guys. My schedule's been insane but SAT are over (YAY!) so I should be able to update sooner…I hope. So anyway, thanks to all of you beautiful people who reviewed. You guys are the best. So on with the show (I really have to think of a better punch line)

Together

Buffy sat triumphantly on the sink in one of the bathrooms. It was reasonably clean so she didn't mind. She had a huge smile on her face as she watched William wipe the drops of water from falling on his face from his newly washed peroxide blonde hair.

"Oh get over it Will" Buffy rolled her eyes as he whimpered audibly.

"Liz" he began, staring into the mirror at himself. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"I'm dying your hair not performing brain surgery."

"Yes but do you know what this hair means to me."

"Will…"

"No, you don't know. I dyed my hair a few months after I left. It was supposed to represent my new start." He kept patting his face and now his hair. "It helped dull the pain a little, of not being with you. It made me feel like a new man and act accordingly. I got my first real job because of this hair." He ran a hand through it and finally turned to face her. "And you're about to dye it."

Buffy stared at him. She searched his face for a lie in his words, something she could only do accurately. "Fine." She jumped down from the counter and stood up tall.

"Fine?"

"Fine, I won't dye it."

"Really?"

"Really." She nodded.

"That's it? Just like that."

She nodded again. "Yea, just like that. Contrary to popular belief, I don't want to take something away from you that obviously mean so much. I…I care about you too much for that." With that she walked out of the bathroom with a smile leaving a very confused Spike in her wake.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Faith lay back on the bed with a satisfied groan. She watched as Alex lit his cigarette, took a puff, and handed it over to her. She inhaled deeply and handed it back. "That was…wow" Faith said while blowing out a puff of smoke.

"Apparently time apart does wonders for our sex life" responded Alex doing the same.

Faith turned over and used her elbow to hold her head up. "I missed you though."

"Yeah, I did too." He stubbed the cigarette out and turned to face her. "When I saw you in Memphis and like no one left us alone the whole time I thought my head was gonna explode."

"I was just about ready to kill both bands or like trap them in a room for a few…" she glanced over at him and smirked. "Days."

He grinned at that before puffing his chest out as much as the position allowed. "I think I'm up for a marathon weekend."

"Aw honey" Faith teased. "No you're not. You still need lots more practice."

"Oh do I?" She nodded as they moved closer together.

Just inches apart she said "I guess it's up to me to show you how it's done."

"Yes master." And with that, their lips touched in the lightest most romantic kiss. (Me: Aw, I like them together. Then again I did make them a couple so maybe I'm a little bias. Hmm…)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buffy laid down across Spike's stomach as the two sat on a blanket in the electronic section watching The Skelton Key. Spike smiled in amusement as Buffy buried herself deeper into him the more scared she got. The movie, in his opinion, wasn't even that scary not to say it wasn't good.

The movie came to an end and the credits at the end came on. "Wait" Buffy said stopping Spike's efforts to get up. "So she and the old lady switched bodies and the old lady and the lawyer were really the servants and the um…parents from the beginning really killed their own kids?"

Spike nodded. "That basically sums it up."

"Huh…" Buffy stared off. "That's cool."

She stood up pulling Spike up with her and watched as he took the movie out of the DVD player. "So," she whipped her hands on her jeans uselessly. "What do you wanna do? It's your turn to pick."

Spike said nothing for a long time. He replaced the DVD in its case before turning back to her. He tilted his head and watched her for a long moment. "I know just the thing."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dawn pouted at Connor. "Please" she begged. "I'll be your best friend." Connor rolled his eyes at her. He didn't know why he tried. All she had to do to get him to cave was bat those long eyelashes of hers and make her lips pouty and he gave in. He was pathetic.

"Fine" he responded with a sigh.

"Really? You sure." The question was asked rhetorically of course.

"Yes honey, I'm sure."

"Yay!" Dawn clapped her hands together like a brainless idiot. "See, this is why I love you so much."

"Yeah, yeah." Connor walked the three feet to reach Dawn at the small table in their room at the inn. She had a seating arrangement book laid out in front of her and now, he watched her frantically rearrange some seats before he could change his mind. All she'd wanted was to move his psycho sister into the back table and move her best friend to the main table instead. He didn't really care because he didn't really get along with his sister but he thought his mom might which is the only reason he'd even hesitated.

He loved the woman in front of him with all this heart. Who knew that when they met at the end of their senior year of high school that they'd be getting married? Well he did, kind of. From the first time he saw her, as cliché as it sounded, he wanted her. Not really a romantic kind of want more like a primal lust for the girl. Then he got to know her and they started dating and he realized how amazing of a person she was. She did things to him that no one else could. She was the first and only woman he had ever and would ever love. That much he was sure of. After being with her, all women paled in comparison.

"Oh my god!" Dawn's sudden cry called him back to reality.

"What?" he asked worriedly.

"It's done. The seating arrangement is done." He breathed out a sigh of relief. "Do you know what that means?"

"What?" He pulled up a seat and sat down.

"It means all we have to do is get my dress finished, do the second fitting of the bridesmaids dresses, and choose a wedding song and we're done! We're really getting married!" She threw her arms excitedly around his neck. He did the same.

"We're really getting married" he repeated. He couldn't help the uncharacteristic smile from coming to his lips at the thought. In one week, he was getting married to the most beautiful, most fantastic woman there ever was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"William, what are you doing?" Spike smirked as he dragged her back into the bathroom. He came to a stop in front of the mirror and played with his hair a little. He turned to her.

"Elizabeth, I want you to do it."

"But I thought you said…"

"Forget what I said. I had this hair so that I could forget you. I don't want to forget you. I wanna be with you so…I want to do it."

"Are you sure?"

"More sure than I've ever been of anything."

Buffy smiled. "Okay, I'll go get the blonde…"

"No" he cut her off.

"No?"

"Here." He handed her a box of brown dye. She smiled down at the box and then up at him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Willow walked into her house after a late night at the inn. She could hear the TV in the living room spewing out sailor-like speak and she knew Xander was home. The two friends have lived together for almost two months now. While they had no romantic feelings for each other they used each other as safety nets.

Earlier in the year, their love lives weren't exactly sparkling. Cordelia, Xander's ex-girlfriend, had left him for a guy named Angel. It's not as though he hadn't seen it coming. They'd been having problems for some time and so the break up came as both a relief and a misery. Willow, on the other hand, wasn't expecting it. Oz, her boyfriend, left her. It wasn't because of another woman as she'd suspected. It had been because he had some personal issues that he had to deal with and claimed that he couldn't do it with her there.

"What ya watching?" Willow asked as she collapsed on the couch beside him.

"Starsky and Hutch" he responded. "It just started."

"Oh good. I love this movie. It's so stupid it's almost good."

"The critics agree" he smiled.

Willow smiled contently as she sat down deeper in the couch and put her feet up on the coffee table in front of it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buffy smiled down at her handy work. His hair wasn't completely brown; she'd highlighted it with peroxide blonde which, surprisingly enough, looked really good on him. Spike evaluated himself in mirror. He turned his head one way then the other then back to the original.

"I like it" he finally declared as he turned to Buffy. "I like it a lot."

Buffy, who'd been biting her nails nervous of his reaction, smiled. "Really?"

"Really." He nodded. Impulsively, he brushed his lips against hers catching her completely by surprise. "I really am your William."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spike stirred the next morning, finding himself with his…whatever Buffy was to him in his arms. He smiled before subconsciously looking around. A young man, who'd apparently been watching them, jumped up from the seat he'd previously occupied and said "Not cool man. I mean you're allowed to test the products but not like you know this."

Spike nudged Buffy. "Uh…love."

"Mmm, five more minutes" she grumbled.

"Uh…I think now would be good."

Buffy groggily looked up, saw the boy, and sat up bringing Spike with her. "Are you two like…you know…like dating?" the wannabe surfer teen asked.

Buffy looked at him. "Oh no" she said. "We're just friends who occasionally sleep with each other. Do you have a problem with that?" Buffy got up and disappeared from sight before he could answer.

Spike sat there perplexed. The teen turned back to him again. "Very nice" he nodded his approval.

Spike smiled. "Thanks."

A/N: so that's it. Um…that last bit is based, more so then the rest of the "trapped" chapters, on a Dawson's Creek episode. Yeah, I hope you liked it because I liked writing it. Um…so yea. I'll update soon and PLEASE review.

FICTION: Alyson Hannigan (Willow) and Alexis Denisof (Wesley) are rumored to be having marital problems. It has something to do with one of Alyson's costars being close to her and Alexis being jealous

FACT: (I keep forgetting to post this) Nicolas "Nicky" Brandon is staring in a new show _Kitchen Confidential_. I haven't seen it yet because well I always have something to do when it comes on but I heard it was funny

FACT: (Something I forgot also) The character from Angel (the electro-girl, the one who had to wear gloves cause she couldn't touch anything and she technically killed Gunn in one episode) yeah well for those of you who know who the heck I'm talking about, she's in a show REUNION which I've watched from the beginning. It's so GOOD. I highly recommend it.

FACT: Joss Wheddon's semi-new movie _Serenity_ is based off of Firefly and I HAVEN'T SEEN IT YET! (grr…) I promised my best friend that I wouldn't see it without her and she lives like an hour and a half from me and hasn't been able to come down. ANYWAY, could someone tell me if it was good or not and if it's even worth watching?

Oooo, I almost forgot, I've got a crude joke for you guys.

**Question:** What do a woman's breasts and a train set have in common?

**Answer:** Their both made for kids but fathers like to play with them too (lol)

Okay, that was dumb but I'm tired. Maybe I should give up late night updates. thinks nahhh. Lol. Okay, I'm done. I'll shut up. Until next time, bye readers.


	12. Halloween Marks the End

Buffy smiled as she watched Spike help their little girl sort through the massive amounts of candy they'd spilled out on the coffee table in the living room. Faith and Willow were laughing at the jokes Xander was telling by the unlit fireplace. Alex was with Spike, Jenny, and his and Faith's little one year old boy, Scottie. Dawn and Conner were off to the side all lovey-dovey like all newlyweds should be.

Their lives had finally come together. Her inn was getting a lot of business which made Willow sickeningly happy; she got to try all kinds of new recipes now. Alex and Faith had made a solo album which had been number one on the charts for almost three months now, a new record. Currently, they were getting into acting, leaving the whole rock scene behind for the time being. Xander started his own business, Harris Co., that dealt with basically dealt with construction. He even had a side business where he bought crappy old houses, fixed them up, and sold them for twice what they were worth.

She loved this, watching them together. It just made everything seem right. It gave her the illusion of perfection. Who was she kidding? It wasn't an illusion. It was reality. To think, it has all been Spike's plan from the start. His sudden appearance, his joining the band, everything, it was all premeditated.

-_Flashback-_

_"Dawnie, Fay, guys…" Buffy looked at the group, excitement flashing in her emerald green eyes. She looked at Spike from his position next to her on the couch and then out at her family. "William and I are getting married!" The last part came out as more of a squeak then anything else. _

_Buffy flashed them the ring he'd given her, a beautiful ring with a simple gold band with a diamond in the middle and little emeralds on either side. It really was a beautiful ring. Of course, Faith, Willow, and Dawn were at her side immediately, fawning over it. Connor, Xander, and Alex sat off smiling at their respective others, sending approving looks at Spike._

_"I can't believe this worked" Dawn said. Everyone stopped to look at her. "Oops."_

_She slowly backed away from Buffy. Buffy looked around at the looks on everyone's faces and suddenly grew serious. "What's wrong? What worked?" She turned to Spike expecting to find confusion on his face as well only to find that he wouldn't quite meet her gaze._

_"What's going on?" she demanded._

_"Well Dawnie" prodded Faith. "Since you spilled the beans, you explain."_

_Buffy looked at Dawn expectantly. "W-well" she began. "You see, it's like this. Since William left, I tracked him down and we've kept in touch since." Buffy was about to say something but Dawn cut her off, continuing. "Well, a couple of months ago, we came up with a plan."_

_"A plan?"_

_"Yeah for him to get you back."_

_Spike took up the story. "See what was _supposed _to happen was that we were supposed to meet and like I'd basically romance you. Then Dawn pointed out that you could be a seriously stubborn person which turned out to be more right then either of us expected."_

_"So the plan got thrown out the window" continued Faith. "That's when I came in. Spike contacted me, knowing that I'd be coming here and staying for a while so we made up this story about our band needing a new singer/guitarist. We had the time off really."_

_"So I knew you wouldn't kick me out so we used the 'me living here' angle."_

_"That's when everything fell into place" Dawn finished. "You realized that you love him and we get to see you happy again 'cause, let's admit it, you weren't before."_

_"So if you think about it" Connor pointed out. "You can't be mad at us. We were doing something for your own good, whether you realize it or not." Even Alex looked pensive as the room awaited her response. Every new boyfriend is afraid of the mother to some capacity and, in this family, Buffy was the mother._

_Buffy tried not to laugh at the worried looks on everyone's faces. What did they think? What they'd told her would completely invalidate all the feeling she and Spike shared? That she would throw a tantrum because she was going to marry the man that she'd spent many sleepless nights thinking about, the man who father her child? Come on! She wasn't that screwed up. Honestly, she was touched that they care about her enough to do something this monumental just to see her happy. It was beyond sweet and for that, she'd owe them._

_Buffy stood up, flattened out the front of her skirt, and looked at the people. "Anyone want something to drink?" They all stared at her like she'd suddenly grown three extra heads._

-_End Flashback-_

Spike turned around, feeling her gaze on his back, and smiled at her. She returned it. He walked to her, enveloping her in a big hug. "What's wrong Luv?" Buffy snuggled into his embrace, instantly registering his trademark smell, soap and cigarettes. Even though he hadn't touched a cigarette in months, he still lightly smelled of it. She liked it.

"Just thinking about how much I love our family and how well everything turned out."

"Yeah, I know. So much has happened this past year, seems like a lifetime."

Buffy nodded into his chest. "More than a life time."

They stayed like that, completely comfortable to stay like that forever, until they heard their names called. "Dad" Jenny called. "Can I have this?" She held up one of the many candies from the pile, the one from his pile.

"Uh…no" he joked.

She shrugged and stuck it into her mouth anyway. He stood there humored and open-mouthed. "You are in so much trouble." With a quick kiss to Buffy's temple, he chased the squealing eleven year old around the house. Somehow, by the end of the "fight," everyone was involved, even Scottie.

THE END

A/N: so there's a belated Halloween chapter for you. Okay, so some of you may be thinking that this story ended a little fast but I honestly couldn't think of what to write. That's why it's taken me so long to update, not because of a lack of opportunities. All in all, I like the ending. It was kinda full of fluff and stuff but still…Please don't be mad. Tell me what you honestly thought. cringes I can take it.

I'll be coming out with a new story soon, in a week or two. I'm not sure which idea I should go with but I'm kinda leaning toward a non-AU story about Spike and Buffy's daughter coming back from the future to stop something (not sure what that is yet) from happening. What do you think? I really need your ideas. I need to know if it's worth it.

Oh! I'll be updating my Literati story sometime this week. I've been so concentrated on ending this story without major suckage that I've neglected that one. Sigh I've got a lot of work ahead of me. Until next time…BYE!


End file.
